Kevin Levin (A90 Timeline)
Kevin Ethan Levin is a Human/Osmosian hybrid and is a teammate of Ben's Team. When Kevin first appeared in the original series, he quickly became one of Ben's most notable nemesis. However, he reformed in Alien Force, and then became one of the main hero characters. However, following the events in The Forge of Creation, he becomes an insane villain again until his sanity was restored in Absolute Power Part 2. Personality When Kevin was 11, he was a criminally insane sociopath, willing to hurt/kill anyone for his own personal gain and/or pleasure. This behavior and mentality stems not only from being seen and treated as a freak by his peers and family, but also because of the side effect of Kevin absorbing energy. His selfishness and sociopath-nature is made apparent when he was once willing to derail a money train to steal the money and kill countless passengers on another train. Kevin had an extremely negative outlook on life because of the countless hardships and struggles he had, feeling insecure about himself as well as having incredibly low self-esteem. He had a deep-rooted hatred for other people and society in general, even the innocent as he once said "Nobody's innocent! They just haven't had the chance to make fun of me yet!". Powers Originally, in Ben 10, Kevin's powers were believed to be because of an unexplained mutation but later explained to be of alien origin. This was proven correct in Vendetta, were it is revealed that he is an Osmosian descendant. Kevin has the unique ability to absorb the energy and matter of anything (excluding certain materials as seen in Greetings From Techadon) though his body at will and utilize it in various ways. This includes, but is not limited to, electricity, DNA, memories of other life forms, powers of other life forms, mana, fire, water, plasma, chemical energy, kinetic energy and matter. Energy Absorption After absorbing energy, Kevin can channel energy through his hands to manipulate technology, discharge it as an energy blast or use it to speed up cellular regeneration to increase his strength or recover from injuries at an accelerated rate. However, the energy will dissipate over time or through excessive use, so he is required to recharge. If Kevin was to absorb energy, the energy will cause Kevin to become mentally unstable. Storing energy for long periods of time will worsen his instability. When Kevin has recently absorbed energy, he develops black marks around his eyes. This is a side effect of absorbing energy. Power Absorption Similar to his ability to absorb energy, by absorbing the DNA, metabolism, and life force of other life forms, Kevin can use it as nourishment to sustain his health and strength. Absorbing all of someone's energy will kill them. At higher levels, Kevin can use the energy to acquire the creature's powers and undergoes mutation to accommodate the absorbed abilities. Despite complete access to any of these absorbed abilities at anytime, they aren't as strong as their pure forms, as noticed by Ben who speculated that they only are about 1/10 their full power, as seen when Diamondhead was able to catch and crush Kevin 11's crystals with his bare hands while the others shattered upon hitting him. This was explained in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien by Aggregor. He also stated that when Osmosians absorb the life force of other beings, the new powers can only used temporarily unless they were to drain all of that life form's energy, including their life force. Matter Absorption Kevin can absorb the properties of solid materials, transmuting himself into a living form of whatever material he has absorbed and subsequently use it to proportionately increase his physical strength and durability. It is revealed in All That Glitters, that the transmutation serves as a second skin that can chip away. In Plumbers' Helpers, Kevin was able to absorb multiple materials at once. He requires a decent amount of density or mass in the material to completely encase himself (a marble can only produce enough to cover his hand while a Taedenite crystal, the size of his hand, is enough to cover his entire body). This ability has once been used productively when Kevin was forced to synthesize a coating of Taedenite, thus incapacitating him; Paradox mentioned in Vilgax Attacks that with the amount Vulkanus chipped off of Kevin is now the largest stash in the galaxy. In season 3 of Alien Force, following Kevin's second mutation caused by the feedback from tampering with the Omnitrix, he loses the ability to revert to his human form but gradually begins learning how to use his absorbed matter in various new manners. He becomes able to use high levels of strength and durability as well as limited regenerative and shape-shifting abilities, seen when he shifts his limbs into a variety of different tools and weapons and restoring his severed hand. Despite returning to normal in "The Final Battle: Part 2" after the Omnitrix self-destructed, Kevin shows in Ultimate Alien to retain his heightened matter manipulation powers due to him now having knowledge of being able to doing so. In Too Hot To Handle, Kevin's abilities have shown to have developed more, allowing him to repair objects of the current material he has absorbed either by turning it into a liquid or releasing a liquid version of whatever material he has absorbed. He can partially merge with the actual matter and manipulate the substance's form. Both abilities were used when he repaired the rock ceiling of a mine, fused the seal of P'andor's suit, morphed it around P'andor, and fused the arms together as makeshift handcuffs. In The Creature From Beyond, he used the metal he absorbed to create a helmet for Gwen to prevent the Lucubra from controlling her. Kevin can easily pick locks, using his powers to absorb the material of the lock, then form his finger into a key. Kevin can also absorb liquids, and when he does he gains the properties of that liquid (according to Dwayne, if Kevin absorbs mud, objects will pass through him without causing physical damage). As seen in The Purge, if a part of his body was severed while he had absorbed some matter he could replace his hand. Relationships Family *Ms. Levin *Devin Levin (deceased father) *Harvey Hackett (Step-Father) Friends *Ben Tennyson *Mike Albright (Partner) *Sean Marcus *Kai Green *Randy "Rage" Gereld *Raidou Kazami *Sophie Sunnyton *Craig Reed - Former Enemy *Max Tennyson (Grandfather) *James Tennyson (Possible) *Argit (Former bud) Love Interest *Gwen Tennyson (Girlfriend) *Charmcester (possible) Enemies *Darkstar *Charmcester (Formerly) *Vilgax Appearances *Ben 10 *Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10: R-Evolve *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Ben 10: Voltex *Ben 10: Ultimate Voltex Other Series *Generator Rex (Guest character,Cameo,Flashback) - Heroes United *Bob 10 (Minor character) - Like Siblings *Future Generation: Totally Ten (as Supporting Character) Non - Canon Appearances *Ben 10: Dimention Stories **Gwen 10 - Kevin was replaced by Chamcaster. Gallery Kevin4.jpg|Kevin (Original Series) kevin_levin_a_f_2_by_piper12345a-d4hfy4c.png|Kevin (Alien Force) 327029.jpg|Kevin (Ultimate Alien) 3152684028_40757fddbe.jpg|Kevin First mutations 2dv8rix.jpg|Kevin Second mutations 469px-Ultimate_Kevin_in_prison.PNG|Kevin Third mutations 317px-KevinGR.png|Kevin - Generator Rex Style Gwevinkiss.JPG|Gwen & Kevin are Kissing Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Plumbers' Kids Category:Team Ben Category:Bob 10 Characters